


[Art] Stockings and Lace

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: "But your keeping the mask right?"Steve has a thing for Bucky's mask... and lace and garters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But your keeping the mask right?"  
> Steve has a thing for Bucky's mask... and lace and garters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the original post [here](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190446787892/but-youre-keeping-the-mask-right-steve-has-a).


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That really is America’s Ass…”  
> The one time Bucky doesn’t mind Steve’s shield being a homing beacon for trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the original post [here](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190651405817/that-really-is-americas-ass-the-one-time-bucky).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["You're sharing the outfit, right?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527018) by [rustbunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies)




End file.
